KyloPunzel
by Erinzozo
Summary: An AU where Kylo is Rapunzel, Snoke is Mother Gothel, Rey is Flynn etc REYLO . After many years of residing inside a small tower Kylo feels it is time he left for the outside world but Mother Snoke feels otherwise. His life twists dramatically after meeting a certain thief who takes his breath away. Will he ever get used to the real world? Will his hair get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1)

Morning stirred me from my sleep as I awoke to the familiar sensation of Hux pecking at my face. I brushed his small green body away and groaned as I looked over at my clock. The small amount of sunlight that was allowed into my room was dancing along the walls surrounding my bed. The brightness irritated my eyes and I groaned. The small clock next to my bed reminded me that it was time to rise from my slumber and do the daily tasks.

"Another day hidden from the world Hux," I sighed whilst propping myself up onto my elbows my long hair tumbling down my sides. Hux blinked twice back at me. I'll never forget the day Mother Snoke brought Hux to me. He was just a small chameleon at the time as was I, in one form or another. He'd been with me for years; my only clue to what lay hidden outside my walls. Mother Snoke informed me that he'd come from a long way away, far away from the dangers of the immediate outside world. I should like to visit his old home someday, if I'm ever allowed.

Rising from my bed I stretched once before making the bed in the same way I had several hundred times before. I then proceeded to my wardrobe as if programmed and stopped for a brief few moments once I'd opened it. My eyes skimmed over the many robes and dresses inside. I appreciated the little variety there was in my life. A particular long black dress with red accents caught my eye and I grasped it feeling over the soft fabric in my fingers. I held it up to my exposed chest and glanced over to Hux. He was staring back at me blandly.

"What do you think? I'm feeling a little dark today," I questioned whilst posing for Hux. The chameleon blinked twice again before poking his tongue suspiciously. "I'll take that as a yes," I replied and changed quickly into the dress glaring at Hux when I caught him staring. A small sigh escaped my lips when I looked over my body in front of the mirror. I never particularly liked dresses but Mother Snoke insisted all the men wore them outside. My jet black hair contrasted deeply with my pale face. My jagged features looked odd against my soft hair that reached my waist. Mother Snoke never let me cut it. She told me that if I did it, it would grow back coarse, rough and irritating. I shuddered at the thought.

"What should we do today?" I questioned to Hux as my feet padded over to my bed.

Hux's tongue emerged before retreating back quickly into his mouth.

"Painting? Sounds good to me" I laughed to myself quietly and reached into my drawers. My hands filled with painting supplies I step over to a nearby wall. The entirety of my room was surrounded by walls with one door which lead to a bathroom. A window stood lonely allowing light to pass through the wall. The walls joined up together in the ceiling making my room a circular dome shape. Beams lined the upper part of my room enabling me to climb up and paint around the room. I had filled the whole ceiling with swirls which resembling galaxies as I had seen in my books and small splats of paint to represent the stars. This room was my life and the paints allowed me to personalise it to my liking.

I began to work on a section of the wall with my paintbrush tracing swirls over feint lines I had pencilled in previously. Mother Snoke would be here soon to visit me and I wanted to ensure I had something to show her and talk about during her visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The hall below me was dark and unwelcoming. I pushed my brown hair away from my face and glanced up to try and read how Poe and Finn were feeling. We were sat above the grand hall which held one of the kingdom's most sacred items and it was our goal to steal it. Poe held onto the rope which was secured around my waist and Finn was holding it also for support. Poe must've sensed my fear as he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. We've gone through this plan many times. It'll be a breeze. Grab the lightsaber and go," Poe laughed but I could tell he was nervous. The lost prince's lightsaber belonged to the King Han and Princess Leia. They had meant to give it to their child but he had been lost since a few days after he was born. I nodded once to Poe and Finn before swinging my legs into the hole. After confirmation that they were ready I jumped.

Air whipped past my face and for a good few seconds I thought the rope had snapped and I was plunging to my death. I was falling faster now and the floor was getting far too close until I felt a sharp tug around my waist and I halted. The prince's lightsaber sat peacefully on a pendulum while a guard stood facing away from me. After a few moments of swinging the lightsaber was in my grasp. I snatched it and brushed my fingers over the dark metal. I wondered if it still worked. Poe and Finn must've been watching closely as at that moment I began rising upwards.

Everything was fine until my clumsy fingers decided to not corporate with my body and I almost dropped my prize. A small squeal escaped my mouth but I held the lightsaber firmly. Unfortunately a nearby guard must've heard my voice as he flinched and jumped round. The rope lifting me off the ground was being pulled with more strength now but it wasn't fast enough to avoid being seen. The guard called out and others burst into the room. My heart was racing while the guards were like hungry animals attempting to nip at my feet. Thankfully I was too high up and Finn and Poe grabbed my arm to heave me out of the room.

"We've got to run," my breathing was unsteady as I spoke to them. Finn nodded and was already beginning to move as I untied the rope around my waist and dropped it on the roof.

"Let's go," Poe called as we sprinted across the rooftops. Guards scattered around the buildings below us but we were too quick. Dashing and darting across the houses we made it to the woods. Poe leapt down first landing on the grass with a roll and Finn followed closely behind. Without hesitation I jumped down from the building to the edge of the forest. The guards were approaching fast but we never stopped. The sound of horses grew closer and we dashed down into a large ditch. The walls were steep but we pressed our backs to the moss and watched in anticipation as the guards passed us and rode off into the distance. I breathed a sigh and I heard Finn laugh quietly. My two comrades high-fived and I glanced down to the lightsaber in my hand.

"We did it," I smiled and held the lightsaber out to them so they could see. Finn reached out but I pulled it away quickly. "Not so fast, I did all the hard work. I deserve to at least hold it," I explained with a smug grin on my face. Finn rolled his eyes and leant on Poe.

"What now?" Finn asked as he looked at Poe. In return Poe laughed and tilted his head back so the sun danced off his features.

"We sell it. Split the money and…" Poe's speech was shortened after an arrow barely missed the top of his head. I flinched and immediately looked for the source. Above us, several guards and a large white horse stood vigilantly at the edge of the ditch. One of them jumped down to face us.

"Fun's over thieves. You're coming with us." He declared and grabbed Finn's arm. Poe backed away and turned to run but another guard jumped down and latched onto his arm. I gulped and stepped back. Noticing a small ledge I jumped up. I managed to clamber up the side but a guard noticed and began to chase after me. I looked back at Poe and Finn one final time.

"I'll come back for you!" I called whilst bolting away.

"After her!" A guard on the white horse called but I didn't give them a chance. The sound of Finn and Poe's protests grew quieter as I sprinted away. My eyes caught sight of the lightsaber still firmly in my hand and I suddenly felt hatred for it. I had lost my two best friends thanks to this. I pushed away the blue thoughts and I cleared my head. I had to remain calm if I wanted to make it out of this alive.

I noticed a gap in a rock and barged through. Leaves were blocking the way but I kept going. Funnily enough, behind the leaves there seemed to be a tunnel. The thorns scratched against my skin but I kept going. There was no way the guards would follow me through here. I almost stumbled as I reached a clearing in the forest. This area had somehow managed to completely conceal itself from the woods. I took in my surroundings and gasped as I saw what was in front of me. A large tower jutted straight out of the earth and grew towards the sky. It was covered in vines and there was a wider section at the top. The roof was a dark grey and a single window looked odd against bricked walls. I ran up towards the tower and circled it once but there was no door. The only entrance appeared to be the window but that lay about a hundred feet in the air. A plaited rope joined the window to the ground and seeking it as the quickest way to a good hiding spot I began climbing.


End file.
